It's the Water's Fault!
by Kawaii-Joker
Summary: What happens if you mix a perverted Sasuke and a soaking wet Naruto, a very big mess! Yaoi, boyxboy lemons, I'll accept flames!


**This is going to be my first Naruto and Sasuke yaoi fanfiction, please be nice...I won't mind flames! Warning contains lemons and yaoi; don't like it, read another story, if you do, welcome! **

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto…but I wish he's so adorable!**

It's the Water's Fault!

It was the middle of the summer and the entire village was feeling the stress of the heat wave. Team 7 was at the bridge waiting for their sensei, Kakashi to come and give their mission. "Ugh! When is Kakashi-sensei coming! It's boiling!" The blonde teen whined he slouched on the bar of the bridge. "Naruto why don't you shut up!" The pink haired teen screamed and punched Naruto on the face causing him to collide to the other teen that was doing nothing. "Naruto! You should look where you're going!" She lectured poor Naruto and she pushed Naruto out of the way causing him to go in the lake. "Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" She asked too sweetly, that made Sasuke flinch. "Sakura please stay away from me," he growled and moved far away from Sakura, she just looked at Sasuke dumbfounded. Naruto just stayed in the water, relaxing. _"I'm not going up there, this water is so refreshing!"_ He thought, he grinned and splashed himself with water.

"Hey sorry I'm late," Kakashi said and smiled innocently. Then he realized that no one cared that he had arrived. Kakashi looked at Sakura, who had tears going down her cheeks, Kakashi just sweat dropped (A/N anime style lol). Then he looked at Sasuke who was staring at Naruto, Kakashi just smiled evilly, lastly he looked at Naruto splashing himself with water. "Okay everyone I need to borrow Sakura-chan, so Naruto and Sasuke just stay here and don't kill each other," Kakashi explained, he patted Sakura on the shoulder telling her to come. While they passed Sasuke, Kakashi leaned down and whispered to Sasuke's ear. "Have fun with Naruto-kun." He smiled at Sasuke and vanished with Sakura, leaving a confused Sasuke and a happy Naruto splashing himself.

Sasuke's POV

What the hell did Kakashi mean? I looked at the dope again and saw him staring right back at me, oh God! Those beautiful blue eyes, his cute whiskers on his side of his cheek, his cute little arse I can go on and on with my Naruto and yes I have a little crush on him. Okay a big crush on him since that kiss we had shared, I know we're just fifteen, but who cares he's mine, all mine! "Hey, hey Sasuke are you listening to me?" Naruto yelled and splashed the water at my face, I just gave him an Uchiha glare and he just gave me a dope glare which just made him more adorable. "What did Kakashi-sensei say to you teme?" Naruto asked, he gotten out of the lake, and holy shit! I think something down there is going to go crazy. Naruto was hot when soaking; I had to look away and tried to control my throbbing member and my kinky thoughts of getting into Naruto's pants. "Sasuke-teme what did Kakashi-sensei say?" Naruto asked me again, I looked at him once again and big mistake; he took of his pants and shirt, so now he's in his boxers and had the crystal necklace around his neck. Oh my God, he was so hot with his perfect tan and eyes, hair, everything was perfect. I guess my throbbing member had won and so were my kinky thoughts. "He said to have fun," I told him, he just gave a questioning look and rolled his eyes playfully. "I bet he wants me to have a nice swim!" He yelled in joy and was going to start to run into the lake again, but he couldn't because I just grabbed right on time.

Normal POV

"Hey Sasuke-teme let go of my wrists," Naruto whined and tried his best to get his wrist out of Sasuke's hands and didn't succeed. "No that's not what Kakashi-sensei meant," Sasuke said coolly to Naruto, which send shivers down his spine. "Sasuke, you're kind of creeping me out," "Oh believe me, you and me are going to have a lot of fun my Naruto," Sasuke said and started to lick Naruto's wrist, Naruto started to blush madly. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him, smelling his scent. _"He smells like ramen, I'm not that surprised,"_ Sasuke thought as he nibbled onto Naruto's earlobe, which caused Naruto to jump a little and he quietly whimpered. "We can't do this here Sasuke. What happens if someone sees us?" "Don't worry it won't take that long," Sasuke reassured Naruto and continued kissing and licking Naruto's neck and collar, Naruto started to moan and his legs started to buckle; Sasuke took note of this and settled Naruto on the ground and Sasuke started to kiss Naruto passionately. Naruto broke the kiss, glared and blushed at the same time at Sasuke who just licked his lips. "You're fully clothed teme!" "Oh right." Sasuke sat on Naruto's groin area, making poor Naruto flinched a little; Sasuke took off his shirt revealing his well toned pale body, he tossed his shirt away and started to take of his pants and boxers. Naruto gulped at the size of Sasuke's member and looked up at Sasuke who was smirking at him made him blush. "Like what you see?" He asked seductively to Naruto who blushed even redder and mumbled "Yes." Sasuke heard him and bend down over to Naruto and started to give Naruto hickies all over his collar, he slowly took off Naruto's boxers revealing his member and Sasuke smirked once again. Naruto was panting heavily and saw what Sasuke did; Naruto used his full force to get the other male at the bottom and started to kiss him passionately.

"Naruto this isn't fair, I wanted to be on top," Sasuke groaned and tried to push Naruto off, but didn't have any success he was too occupied looking at the dope licking and sucking his chest. "You will after I have time with your dick," Naruto said and gave his foxy grin and continued down his body, he stopped at Sasuke's member and stared at it. _"Holy shit, it's huge!"_ He thought, he gave a big sigh and started to suck on Sasuke's member, Sasuke moaned at Naruto's job, he grabbed the younger male's hair and groaned even more. Naruto hearing Sasuke moaning couldn't help to do it faster. "Naruto, I'm going to cum," He tried to tell him quickly but he was too late, his cum was all over Naruto's mouth and chest. Naruto wiped the cum off his face and started to lick it on his fingers, Sasuke slowly sat up looking at Naruto trying to clean himself. So, Sasuke went closer to Naruto and started lick his collar and chin, and started kiss Naruto once more. He gently pushed Naruto on the ground, he suck on his two fingers and tried to do this gently, Sasuke put his index fingers in Naruto, which caused him jump. "Sorry," he mumbled, gave Naruto a peck and slide his member in Naruto who just moaned loudly causing a shiver going up Sasuke's spine. Naruto whimpered in pain and pleasure, Sasuke decided to thrust faster. "Ah, Sasuke I'm going to cum!" Naruto cried and grabbed Sasuke's shoulders for support, Sasuke overheard his random shouts and curses to him, and then he heard him say something that he never imagined. "Sasuke, I love you!" Naruto shouted and blushed cutely to him, Sasuke also blushed and came closer to Naruto, he whispered into his ear. "I love you too, Naruto."

"We're back!" Kakashi announced and Sakura tagged behind him. "Hn," Sasuke said and Naruto just groaned and rubbed his bum. "Sasuke, what did Naruto do?" Sakura asked, Sasuke just gave Naruto a smirk and Naruto just returned it with a small pout. "Oh nothing." "Sakura you should take a chill pill," Naruto mumbled a little bit too loud, Sakura growled and gave him a swift punch at his head causing him to fall in the lake again. "Owww," Naruto whined and rubbed his face, he felt someone looking at him, so he looked up and saw Sasuke staring at him with hungry eyes. Naruto blushed and tried to hide his face in his shirt, which revealed his stomach, this made Sasuke clutched on the railing. Sakura had no idea what was going on and Kakashi noticed what was going on. "Sakura-chan, Lady Tsunade needs us again," he informed Sakura quickly, Sakura just simply nodded and they vanished. "Sasuke why are you staring at me like that?" Naruto asked nervously, he tried to move but his body wouldn't listen. "Dobe you're soaking wet, it's time for round two," Sasuke said and licked his lips, seductively that made Naruto whimpered. In an instant Sasuke vanished and reappeared and pushed Naruto down. "Bastard, are you trying to drown me?" "Shut up dope or else someone's going to find us and this will hurt!" Naruto whimpered and Sasuke smirked and round two had begun.

**Did you like it? I hope there isn't any spelling errors…anyway please review, I guess I won't mind flames!**


End file.
